Carrie Winx
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Rita Desjardin is a mystery to everyone but a strange woman who wears all red and a few other people who come and visit her. She's fond of pulling off crazy stunts in the name of 'teaching' the senior students...and she's pyrokinetic...plus why do the strange friends of hers that randomly visit her insist on calling her 'Bloom' instead of Rita...and who is that strange blond lady?
1. Chapter 1

**Winx and Carrie Cross AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if Rita Desjardin is an assumed name? The woman's past is a mystery and the only things the woman seems to actually like is a mysterious woman in all red who comes and visits her, Carrie, doing random crazy stunts…and fire…her real name? Bloom DuFour. AU OOC Femslash and bashing)**

It was the first day of Ewen High Outcast Carrie White's Senior year and right now she and the rest of the gym class were waiting in the gym for their new PE teacher. She hadn't shown up yet and most of the class was getting impatient, wondering what was holding the woman up, when Carrie noticed something outside the gym doors. There was someone in a black mask out there and they were holding something about to open the doors. Carrie's eyes widened when she caught a clear view of what the object was.

"Look out!" Carrie shouted before she knew what she was doing, causing everyone to stare at her as the canister was thrown into the room emitting smoke. Carrie threw herself to the floor, closing her eyes and covering her mouth and nose with her shirt as the canister finally went off, emitting a lot of smoke and a loud 'bang' that was accompanied by a flash of light that Carrie could vaguely see through her eyelids.

"What the hell!? I can't see anything!" One of the Ultras, Tina Carrie vaguely realized, yelled causing Carrie to risk opening one eye. Hmm lots of smoke and not a lot of debris…

"It was a smoke bomb and a flash-bang grenade!" Carrie called out through her shirt, jumping to her feet immediately as her instincts and, unknown to her at the moment, powers went into overdrive.

"Well well. Looks like at least four of you aren't blinded…let's see how long you last in my playground kiddies." A womans voice said in a sadistic tone that sent shivers down everyones spines. There was a yell from Chris Hargensen, the Queen Bitch oops I meant Bee of the school, before there was a thump. Carrie resisted the urge to shout for help as she thought quickly. Okay from the footsteps that she never heard before, there was only one person attacking them, a clinking of metal caused her to pause for a minute. Knives, she was sure of it, at least two of them from the sound of it.

Okay one female assailant in a smoke covered area, most of the class blinded and now two people at the least knocked unconscious, if not killed, and the woman had knives. Carrie nearly took a deep calming breath before realizing that it would give away her position to the assailant. She could do this, she had to find the mysterious assailant and take her down before the woman could hurt anymore of Carrie's classmates. With that in mind Carrie reached off to her left a little, she had been sitting alone near the baseball rack where the bats were stored…bingo!

Weapon in hand Carrie peered out into the smoke around her, a scream and thump alerting her that Sue was out now.

"Well well well. Only one little toy that can see left…and it seems like this one wants to play. Okay little girl…let's play ball!" The assailants voice said gleefully, a whizzing noise alerting Carrie enough for her to be able to bring up and swing the bat at the noise. There was an impact, a thump and brief silence before there was an impressed whistle heard.

"Even though you couldn't see what you were aiming at, you managed to hit the ball right past my head…impressive. It looks like one of you might actually be fun to play with." The assailant said, sounding impressed even as she walked a bit closer to Carrie.

"You wanna play ball lady then I'll play ball alright. I'll hit a home run right between your ears!" Carrie called back, her head and eyes darting around at a fast pace, she didn't even notice what she had said until it was already out of her mouth. There was silence for a moment since the other students seemed to be trying to quietly find a way out the door without being able to see a damn thing, before the woman broke it by laughing her ass off.

"I think you and I will get along just fine kid! You have plenty of fire and courage, and right now you're the only one who's bothering to fight back instead of run away." The assailant said laughing and Carrie could hear her get closer.

"Yeah well…running and fighting both never did me any good before…neither will probably help here…but…there's no point in running…so why bother trying to run when I can fight instead? It'd be the first time I'm able to fight back against anyone at the least." Carrie said her ears twitching as her eyes scanned the white smoke for any sign of the assailant. A noise to her left caused her head and bat to whip around, smacking into a humanoid shape that was sent to the floor. In a shadowy flash the figure was back on its feet and slamming into Carrie, causing her to lose her grip on the bat that clattered away useless without a wielder. The only thing Carrie could see of the figure was piercing cyan blue eyes.

"Now you don't have a weapon to fight with." The figure said while Carrie smirked, her hand finding the knife at the figures belt. In a flash Carrie had the knife unsheathed, the blade held at the figures throat digging into the skin.

All was silent for a moment before there was laughter from the figure she was holding at knife point as a window opened nearby and all the smoke dissipated. Once the smoke was gone the figure got off of Carrie, carelessly pushing the knife away from her throat as she did so, and used some smelling salts she pulled out of her pocket to reawaken who Carrie could see was Chris, Sue, and Rhonda as the girls who had been blinded blinked as their vision slowly returned.

"You! Who the fuck do you think you are!?" Chris demanded glaring darkly at the figure wearing the black mask as soon as she was conscious and coherent.

"Who me?" The figure asked as the woman pulled off the black mask, showing her fire red hair that was pulled up into a ponytail and her tan face.

"Yes you you fucking bitch!" Chris screamed at the woman who smirked and tutted slightly.

"My my such naughty language. Let's get one thing straight right now all of you. As of right now the only one of you I actually like is that girl right there. What's your name anyhow?" The woman said pointing at Carrie who blinked slightly.

"Carrie White." Carrie answered blinking as the woman took the knife out of her hand and resheathed it.

"Alright. The only one of you I actually like right now is Carrie here because she didn't panic, she fought back, and she would have actually subdued me if I was a normal attacker who wasn't smart enough to bring a gun." The woman said giving Carrie a brief grin.

"And why should we care if you like us or not! Who the fuck are you anyways?!" Chris demanded again, glaring darkly at the red head who smirked at me.

"Me?" She said her smirk growing wider as her next words effectively silenced everyone, causing a shiver to go down all of their spines but Carries when she gave a bloodthirsty grin.

"My name is Rita Desjardin and not only am I the new gym teacher…but I'm also going to be the worst enemy of anyone who pisses me off. And weak, whiny, spineless girl like you lot piss me off easily. Get ready for lots and lots of torturous training."


	2. Chapter 2

**Winx and Carrie Cross AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

An hour later and the lunch bell rang, causing everyone in the gym besides Carrie and Rita to sigh in relief as they sluggishly made their way to the door. Carrie and Rita were the only ones who weren't moving sluggishly as they walked behind the other students snickering and chatting lightly with each other. The reason everyone else was so sore? Simple. They just got down with their first torture session…oops I mean gym lesson.

"You know you were exempt from todays lesson right? You did pass the survival test I pulled off at the beginning of the period." Rita asked casually, smirking at how out of shape her students were and how a few of them had cursed her rather heavily. She and Carrie had done the lesson alongside them…and it was a big blow to the other kids pride that 'Creepy Carrie' could keep up with the insane gym teacher when no one else could.

"I like gym class." Carrie said simply in answer causing Rita to grin at her.

"That makes two of us Carrie. You know I think this is the start of a great friendship." Rita said while the rest of the school stared at her as she and Carrie walked into the cafeteria together and sat at a table.

"Bloom. Aren't you forgetting something?" A womans voice from the cafeteria doors asked breaking Rita from her conversation of different exercises with Carrie as everyone looked at the speaker. It was a tall woman in an all red ensemble with a violet colored belt around her waist and lavender colored eyes behind wire rimmed glasses, the most prominent thing about the woman though was her waist length _silver_ hair.

"Iris!" Rita said beaming happily at the woman that walked towards her, a simple brown bag in her hand.

"You left your lunch at home, Bloom." The woman, Iris, said smiling fondly as she set the brown bag down in front of the red head who grinned sheepishly up at her.

"Sorry Iris." Rita said grinning up at the silver haired woman while everyone merely watched curiously.

"It's alright, just don't make a habit of it. Who is this though?" Iris asked smiling down at Rita before raising an eyebrow as she looked at Carrie who was blinking up at her curiously with her head tilted to the side.

"This is one of my students. She's the only one out of the entire senior class of girls that managed to not only avoid the flash-bang grenade but also managed to subdue me. Carrie this is Iris DuFour. Iris this is Carrie White." Rita said glancing over at Carrie and smiling as she introduced the two to each other.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Carrie said dipping her head respectfully to the silver haired woman who smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you as well child, it's not often someone can subdue this dragon let alone one the first try." Iris said pointing at Rita who 'oi'ed in protest.

"Dragon?" Carrie asked furrowing her brow in confusion as she looked at the gym teacher curiously while Iris chuckled slightly.

"That's what her friends call her. Dragon, Snap Dragon, Flame, and Pyro, they're all nicknames that describe her well." Iris said causing Rita to pout at her as Iris patted the top of her head fondly.

"So I like fire? That's not a crime!" Rita said pouting slightly as she dug out an apple and bit into it.

"No but you and fire equal explosions and property damage that number in the thousand dollar range at the least. Not to mention that you can, will, and _have_ managed to use a Molotov cocktail in order to take out an arrogant physcotic murderer." Iris said bluntly and causing Rita to scowl.

"He was a mass murderer who killed my big sister, froze both of my parents alive, and destroyed my entire home town! If the prison can't hold him then I say kill him and be done with it!" Rita said with a vicious scowl while the students near her besides Carrie began backing away a little and looked kinda scared of the red head. Carrie on the other hand was confused and just watched things play out.

"You already did and no one thought any the less of you for doing so…well except for the blond idiot but her brain cells are completely gone so she doesn't count." Iris said deadpanned to Rita who scowled harder at the blond idiot.

"She never had any brain cells to begin with." Rita grumbled under her breath causing Iris's lips to twitch slightly.

"Now you sound like Griffin." Iris said causing Rita to grin slightly wickedly.

"Of course I do. She's my adoptive mom. By the way…don't you have a class right about now?" Rita asked glancing down at her wrist watch and causing Iris to do the same with her own watch.

"Hmm I have five minutes to get back there in time for my next class. I'll see you later, have a nice day and try not to torture your students too badly love." Iris said bending down and kissing Rita's lips briefly before she turned on her heel and walked out the room as everyone stared with their jaws on the ground except for Carrie, she just had her eyebrows lifted ever so slightly.

"That woman is something else." Rita said shaking her head slightly as she stared after where the silver haired woman had left the cafeteria.

"That's what I say about you!" Iris shouted back causing Rita to blush and scowl slightly.

"You and your frickin dog ears!" Rita yelled after the woman, a laugh being the only response she got as she sighed and turned back to her food.

"Who was that Miss Desjardin? You're girlfriend?" Carrie asked tilting her head to the side slightly in her curiosity. Many jaws hit the floor at the gym teachers casual answer.

"No she's my wife. The only reason why our last names aren't the same is because she doesn't want any of her enemies coming after me."


End file.
